


take a drink (cause the truth is hard to swallow)

by thepeachemoji



Series: bad habits (but i'm needin you right now) [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender AU, Bartender! Rio, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Public Sex, Romance, Slight fluff, Smut, Soft! Rio, Vaginal Fingering, mature - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeachemoji/pseuds/thepeachemoji
Summary: in which Beth makes some the bad decisions (but right ones).





	take a drink (cause the truth is hard to swallow)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so I'm back on the fan fiction bandwagon once again!  
> sorry if rio seemed little out of character, I was trying to delve more into his softer side with beth rather than his gangfriend side. anyways, enjoy and let me know in the comments below what you think!

it was little past midnight and she was still driving in circles. it did nothing to distract her, but it kept her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, as opposed to around her husband's neck. anger didn't come close to what had been bubbling inside her for the past hours, no, Beth wasn't angry; she was _livid._

twenty years of marriage.

gone down the drain.

she had turned a blind eye when Dean's glances first lingered on a sweet-faced waitress on their anniversary date night. she pretended not to hear the other moms in the PTA talk about seeing her husband with a _much_ younger woman at bar, on a night he was supposedly working late. she ignored the fact that his personal assistant was a girl fresh out of high school, with a smile too coy to be innocent every time she dropped by Dean's office.

but then she found out about the mortgages.

_all three of them._

their savings, the kids' college fund, her small inheritance from when her grandmother passed- all gone and gambled away.

Beth would have accepted it as a mistake if she hadn't found out the transactions at the local lingerie store for a $600 sequined thong and stocking set.

that should have been the final straw, honestly.

 _but then he got cancer_ , she recalled bitterly. he had stood at their bedroom door, begging her to not end their marriage, to not give up on him, to not throw _twenty years_ out of the window- when he'd finally blurted out about the sickness. she'd been stunned, because for a moment, all she could hear was a twisted cacophony of _I've got cancer_ and _in sickness and in health_ , her wedding vows keeping her imprisoned to a marriage she no longer could handle. 

Annie and Ruby had been aghast when she told them and it seemed like they entered the first years of their marriage again; Dean would go to all of Kenny's swim meets, tuck in Emma and Jane and night, help Danny with his homework. she really should have started noticing the signs -the boundless energy, the unchanged diet, the secret doctor appointments-  but in that short time, Beth just wanted to forget about the impending hospital bills and their debt and just try to get everything back to normal again. 

then the car crash happened and Dean was in the hospital again but this time she was there too, confronted by the stinging truth of the situation because _who on earth lies about having cancer?_

Beth bit her bottom lip, rationality suddenly overtaking her anger. it had been over six hours since she last ate, four since she stormed out of the hospital and she remembered her priorities, grabbing the phone on her dash. a list of notifications greeted her as she opened her phone.

_27 missed calls from Dean._

_13 missed calls from Annie._

_15 missed calls from Ruby._

_11 unread text messages from Annie._

_6 unread text messages from Ruby._

_3 unread text messages from Dean._

she scoffed at her husband's attempts at reaching her, probably to coax her in with more lies. instead, she called Annie.

 _"Beth!"_ , her sister sounded breathless with relief, answering on the first ring. "where the hell are you?"

"I need you to sleep over tonight", she ignored her sister's question, brows furrowing as she pulled up outside a dimly lit bar on a semi empty street. "I have cereal for breakfast -the boxes are labelled so you'll know who wants what- otherwise, there's a mix of pancake batter in the fridge so you can help yourself to some of that if you want. there should be enough juice but if there isn't, just give them a glass of milk. be sure to drop them at school by-"

"Beth!", Annie cut her off, half yelling. "what, I mean, where- are you okay?"

her sister sounded as confused as she felt but Beth felt a twinge of sympathy for making her worry. 

"no", she sighed, sagging against the drivers seat. "I just need some air."

there was small pause. 

"I'm here when you need me", the sincerity in Annie's voice almost made Beth's eyes well up in hot tears. 

"I know", she resisted the urge to cry, feeling unusually small before her younger sister. "I'll be there in the morning, okay?"

"okay", Annie's voice sounded soft and faraway. "I love you, sis."

"love you too."

she sniffled as she hung up, exhaling shakily. the clock on her dashboard glared 01:17 am and she took another furtive glance at the bar, suddenly needing a drink. 

the bar was not as crowded as she'd expected it to be but it was week night. the lighting was flatteringly warm and she avoided looking at the drunkenly smitten couple in the corner as she made a beeline for the bar. her keys and purse dropped on the sleek wooden surface unceremoniously and she plopped on the stool, exhaustion wringing her bones.

"scotch", Beth requested, feeling the bartender near her. "neat."

seconds later, her drink was placed before her and without thinking, she took a sip. 

she blinked and looked down at her drink.

clear liquid reflected back at her and Beth frowned at the bartender, ignoring the startling realisation that he was _painstakingly_ attractive.

"this is water", she stated, raising an eyebrow.

his lips twitched as he wiped down the opposite end of the bar. it was then Beth had noticed that she was the only person sitting by it while the remaining handful of patrons were littered across the tables.

"can't be drinking and driving", he drawled, giving her a once over and she withheld from shivering under his gaze, not expecting the smoky baritone of his voice.

"I can handle my liquor", she said defiantly.

"never said you couldn't", he shrugged, throwing the rag over one shoulder and crossing his arms. "it's policy."

"then get me your manager", she bit back and he smiled, slowly revealing straight white teeth. 

"you're looking at him, ma."

Beth's jaw locked in annoyance as she glared at him. "I'm a paying customer."

"and I'm a considerate guy", he approached her end. "plus, a face like yours should be nowhere near an accident."

she almost blushed but instead, her eyes narrowed on his lean frame. he was taller, tanner and more tattooed than she was, an eagle in flight inked prominently over his Adams apple. dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes; it was as if universe beckoning her to cross over to the dark side and make some bad decisions.

"just get me my drink", Beth huffed.

"you have a drink", he pointed out, grinning as he propped himself against the bar between them, leaning on his arms.

"a drink _I_ actually ordered", she shot back acidly and he breathed out a laugh.

"listen here, darlin", he seemed closer now and Beth could discern seriousness in his eyes. "women like you who come to bars like this during this time of the night don't usually stay for just one drink. you're probably here because of your dirtbag husband, who's screwing his secretary _and_ stealing your money to afford fucking her, and you just want _one_ night away from him and the kids so you can just _drown_ your sorrows in scotch before getting behind the wheel and then probably, crashing your car in a fit of rage. now, _I_ don't need that kind of shit on _my_ conscience. so you can either drink your water and go home to your kids, who are _probably_ your only saving grace right now, _or_ you can empty my stock and have your family find mommy wrapped up in her car. so, what will it be?

Beth blinked and felt herself exhale, not realising that she'd been holding her breath the whole time. the bartender -she didn't even know his name- had read her like she was an open book and she wondered if she had always been predictable. maybe that's how Dean had managed to make a fool out of her and their two decade long marriage.

"you forgot the cancer", her lips twisted bitterly. "the excuse he used to stop me from divorcing him."

sympathy glossed in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it had come. he leaned back slightly, shoulders stiff as he scratched the back of his neck. "now you're making me feel bad for not pouring you something stronger", he looked guilty and Beth laughed, the sound without humour and unlike her. 

"it's fine", she shook her head, the loose curls of her hair brushing her cheeks as she looked downcast. "you were right, anyways. my kids are my saving grace."

"anytime, ma", he smiled again, strangely more genuine than his earlier ones.

she paused for a minute, her expression growing sheepish, "you get a lot of women with troubled marriages here?"

"you looking to start a club?", he raised his eyebrow at her, his tone teasing and she laughed again.

"no, you just seemed to know the right things to say", she scrutinised him as she took a tentative sip of her water. 

he leaned forward again, crossing his arms over the bar and she avoided looking down at the sinewy veins outlined under his mocha skin, keeping her gaze steady. 

"I get a lot of customers here", he shrugged his shoulders. "eventually, you start seeing patterns in them. women like you- they just come in to forget. but you need to keep sight of the things that matter too. and right now, that's your kids."

Beth nodded, feeling pleasantly reassured. their gazes locked on for a second longer than necessary and she cleared her throat, setting down the glass on the bar's surface. 

"which way is the restroom?", she asked suddenly and he backed away, expression unreadable. "down the left, there'll be a red door", he pointed, avoiding her eyes.

there was only one door down the left and she closed it behind her, meeting her reflection in the cracked mirror. she didn't look as tired as she thought she did; her hair still in it's loose curls, the lights highlighting the strawberry tint, her navy dress still crisp and sharp against her paleness. Ruby had urged her to buy this dress with assurances of _it makes your boobs look killer_ and  _really brings out your eyes_  but this was the first time Beth had remembered wearing it out. 

she couldn't deny the slight flush on her cheeks though. men weren't usually immune to her physical assets but after undergoing the humiliation of Dean's infidelity, garnering the attention of an attractive _albeit_ younger man was somewhat satisfactory.

the door pushed open and he was leaning against it, watching her through the mirror. Beth couldn't decipher his expression and raised an eyebrow, questioningly, "I thought you were managing the bar."

"I closed up", he answered, his hands too deep in his pockets and she realised he was clenching his fists.

"must be a slow night", she mused teasingly, turning to face him directly and resting her bottom against the edge of the sink. "with you denying everyone's drinks and all."

"you _did_ come here to forget", he replied, a smirk playing at his lips. "who am I to deny a paying customer?"

this time, _both_ of her brows raised.

"is this part of policy as well?", she pressed on.

"only if I say it is", he stepped in closer with an easy shrug, his spicy cologne invading her senses and the restroom seemed to grow more balmy with his presence. "consider it a freebie for denying you your drink of choice." his hand raised to brush a lock of hair away from her face, the action itself so delicate and gentle that she felt momentarily out of breath.

Beth bit her bottom lip, resisting a grin and felt a rare heat surge through herself as his eyes darkened at the sight of her mouth. 

"the management here _is_ truly exceptional", she inched in, her eyes lit up with playfulness and he shrugged, mock-sheepishly, "I try."

she breathed out a laugh as his lips slanted over hers, the bristles of his five o'clock shadow brushing against her face, the edge of the sink digging against the back of her waist as he pressed himself against her even closer. Beth felt him smile against her mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her jaw, behind her ear, the column of her neck and she gasped, fingers subconsciously digging into his clothed shoulders as he sucked on her clavicle.

his hands pried open her thighs, easily finding the dampening spot of her panties and a guttural whine pushed out of her throat when his fingers started to stroke her folds over the fabric. 

"what do you want?", he murmured against her cheekbone, strumming over her clit with his fingers.

 _"you"_ , Beth panted out and he chuckled, kissing her soft cheek, "no, darlin."

"what I meant was-", he pushed his knee between her legs to hold them open while his hands shifted her panties to the side and Beth felt cool air touch her wetness, a mewl escaping her. "-what do you want me to use? my fingers?"

he thrust the digits in shallowly, watching her wet her lips in need.

"or my mouth?", he licked a stripe behind her ear, biting on the lobe and Beth jerked her hips against his hand. strings of wetness were creeping down her thigh and all she just wanted was this stranger to give her the orgasm she so badly needed.

"or would you like me to use my cock instead?", his hardness pressed against her hip, sending her mind into overdrive. "what will it be?"

 _all of them_ , she wanted to say but she didn't have a condom and she wanted to see his face while he pleasured her so she just gasped out, "fingers! keep using your fingers, _oh fuck!"_

he'd thrust two fingers into her, filling her deeply and grazing against the right bundle of nerves and Beth moaned, pushing her hips against his hand. she was slicker and wetter than she'd ever remembered being, her breasts feeling heavier than usual and she cried out when he slipped in a third finger. "is that good, sweetheart?", he breathed into her hair. "this what you've been needing?"

 _"yes"_ , she sounded broken to her own ears even, frantically fucking herself on his hand and his thumb pressed circles against her clit and suddenly, she was peaking, her orgasm in sight and his fingers chasing it at a furious pace. the wet sounds of her pussy echoed in the cramped bathroom and she was overwhelmed by the smell of sweat, sex and alcohol but then, her eyes were closed tight and a silent scream tore out as hot pleasure uncoiled from deep within. her head fell back and Beth braced for the mirror to hit the back of it but he was holding on to her by the back of her neck, still finger-fucking her in a frenzy. she gripped his forearm tightly, finally opening her eyes to see him watching her come down from her high.

"you okay?", his brow furrowed despite the smile creeping on his face and she nodded wordlessly, intoxicated from the pleasure. he removed his hand from underneath her dress and promptly stuck the wet fingers into his mouth, much to her mortification.

"you taste good, ma", he smirked at her more-than-flushed face before leaning into press a kiss against her temple. "let me get a direct taste next time."

 _"next time?"_ , she repeated, half incredulous, half dumbfounded by her own actions. 

he hummed, pushing her hair back to kiss her chastely. "I don't even know your name", she whispered against his lips.

"Rio."

_Rio._

she decided she liked his name.

"Beth."

 _"Elizabeth"_ , he pulled away to grin at her. "it's too good a name to forgo any syllables."

this time, she actually did blush.

"do you always flatter the troubled wives this much?", she asked rhetorically, grinning back at his soft expression.

"nah, baby", he leaned in to kiss her again. "it's only been you."


End file.
